Best of Breed
by Vicki So
Summary: A horse is a horse, of course, of course, and no one can talk to a horse of course, that is, of course, unless the horse is... a banished Fire Nation Prince? Darn those rabid plot bunnies! Zutara. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is all ****Rashaka's, illumis', and aviaq's (a.k.a. Isaia on Deviantart) faults. So if you're all waiting and wondering why my serious sequel to _Bent _isn't done yet, or why my mystery story, _The Longest Night,_ is taking so long, blame them. They unleashed a silly plot bunny into the fields of my mind and it clamped down on my tender brain and wouldn't let go.  
**

**This is a separate story from my universe of _Ho'Wan , Bent_****, and _Captured! _So pretend none of it ever happened. I warn you, serious groan-worthy plot ahead. Actually, I don't think it's that funny, but I had to laugh about it because, well, it's too stupid to ever happen. Or else it's just silly enough to happen. I don't know. Read and enjoy and review!**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Best of Breed**

* * *

"… so if ever you hear the _clop-clop-clop_ of hooves on stone, BEWARE!"

The bent old storyteller bowed and the motley crew of villagers and travelers applauded politely. Two inconspicuous members of the audience furtively snuck away before the collection hat made its way into their laps.

"_That_ was the most ridiculous story I have ever heard," Zuko muttered as he and his uncle walked away from the campfire. A mild spring wind tousled his long black ponytail and he tossed it, feeling its comforting length slap against the back of his chilled neck.

"Really? I thought it was quite thrilling," Iroh shivered pleasantly, grinning. "I love spooky stories by the fire. And that storyteller really does the noises well!"

They walked down the path into the woods, away from merry orange glow emanating from the rest stop's fire pit.

"Childish fairy tales," the Fire prince sniffed dismissively. "Everyone knows there are no such things as 'horses'."

"Not true, nephew. They sages telleth that in the time before Agni breathed fire into his people, so-called 'purebred' horses roamed the land." Iroh folded his hands in his sleeves. "They were beautiful, intelligent, wild beasts that the Fire Nation learned to co-exist with. You've seen the palace gallery paintings – you should know what I'm talking about."

Zuko snorted. "If that's all true, where are these horses now?"

Iroh shrugged. "Some say Agni deemed them too beautiful for this land, and brought them all to live in the Spirit Realm. Others say they still tread the plains, though only at night. I suppose that's where the storyteller got the idea for his story from."

The young Firebender shook his head. "That's absurd. It would make sense that the horses couldn't survive in the Fire Nation, or were bred out of existence, but what that man was peddling was pure lies and fantasy. I mean, a _Werehorse_? How stupid is that?"

"Don't trifle with folklore, Zuko. I've studied some of the more interesting and ghastly tales, and you forget there were Werewolves once. They died out a long time ago, but people still enjoy stories about them. A Werehorse is not such a far-fetched idea." Iroh snuck a look at his nephew. "Besides, not everyone is a fan of listening to military history."

"Well at least it's educational." Zuko said haughtily.

The light of the nearly full moon gave the trees an ethereal glow as they headed back to their camp. They were only a few miles away from an Earth Kingdom town, but what little money they had managed to scrounge together after they had fled from the Northern Water Tribe had been used to buy the provisions keeping them fed and warm now – a tent, sleeping bags, food, a few camping necessities, and packs to carry it all in were all they could call their own. They couldn't afford to stay at an inn, even if the Fire Nation wasn't hunting for them. Still, the prince did not let the downgrade from his luxurious life on a Fire Navy ship thwart his grand plans to capture the Avatar and restore his honour. This was just another test to him, another one of life's hurdle he had to jump in order to prove he was worthy of the throne and his father's respect. And he would.

Zuko sighed as they entered their camp, lighting the campfire with a blast from his palm and feeding it a generous portion of firewood. As he worked, his mind lingered on the storyteller's spooky tale, and he couldn't help the shivers trickling down his neck as he recalled the menacing noise of galloping hoofs the bard had mimicked. The hard, hollow clip-clopping seemed like such an unnatural sound compared to the graceful, muffled lope of komodo rhinos.

The prince shook himself. _Bah. Werehorses. Next thing they'll be saying is that dragons have returned to the Fire Nation._

He pushed a stick into the fire and stood. "Uncle, I'm going to bathe," Zuko slung a towel over his shoulder. He grimaced at the idea of yet another dip in the frigid stream. "I'll be back."

"Don't stay out too long!" Iroh called back playfully. "You don't want the Werehorses to get you!"

* * *

The fire prince removed his boots and slid his toes into the icy stream. It was always that first contact that made him grind his teeth. He steeled himself, brought his body temperature up a notch higher, and began to splash himself with the chilly water.

Zuko prided himself on being a true warrior and outdoorsman. He did not require the frills of palace life to be comfortable. He could rough it, unlike his spoiled, prodigious, brat of a sister. Still, he would have sold his soul for a hot bath instead of the frantic splashing and scrubbing he had to endure each night in the mountain stream. Spring had come mercifully early this year, so the temperatures were mild, but still, the melt water was bone-achingly cold.

_Poor Uncle_, he thought._ I don't know how the old man takes it._

Firebending afforded him some comfort, but there was only so much he could do. The stream flowed swiftly, and it took a lot of energy to heat the water to be sufficiently comfortable. Even then, the warm water would simply flow away. If they had a basin or a tub of some kind, he could fill it and bathe with that, but all they could afford to travel with was the one tiny wok that fit over Zuko's pack, and he wasn't going to wash himself in that.

So he splashed and scrubbed and didn't complain. He had, after all, endured worse.

His mind drifted back to the events at the Northern Water Tribe; his struggle to break into that fortress-like city, the arctic cold that had nearly killed him, the battle with that damned water wench, and yet another foiled attempt to capture the Avatar. He raged against the list of "If Only's" that piled up before him every time he revisited that battleground.

_If only I had gone for that walk with Uncle the night the ship was destroyed, I would have been strong enough to defeat that… that girl!_

He replayed the fight with the Waterbender through his mind, trying to counter every water whip, geyser, and wave she had unleashed upon him in an imaginary mental duel that somehow always ended up with him pinned to the wall. He couldn't even fantasize about defeating her - his brain was too well trained in real-life dueling tactics. He refused to make excuses for himself – yes, he had been exhausted, injured, and had the lower end of the stick, it being night and nearly a full moon, but he had been trained by the best, been training far longer than she. In the end, only the sun had saved him. And still…

_If only I had waited until sunrise. If only I had kept moving instead of staying in that cave. If only I had gotten rid of her when I had the chance…_

Zuko always stopped himself at that last point. He could never kill an innocent. Even if the Water Tribe girl was now a potential threat and not just a mere annoyance, he would spare her life. She had shown him as much mercy – all it would have taken was an icicle through the heart, a globe of water held around his head a little too long, a crushing blow between two slabs of ice, and the world would never have to deal with him again. But no fatal blow ever came. She hadn't even tried to tie him up or break his legs or do anything that would have kept him safely out of the way. She had simply stopped him, briefly, temporarily.

And then those infernal barbarians had dared to save his life. They could have left him to die in the blizzard, but they just _had_ to prove they were the noble ones. How dare they show him pity! He was a prince! Did they have any idea how embarrassing his situation had been? The prince of the Firebenders saved by filthy Water peasants! If his father ever learned of this defeat, this _humiliation_… well, he couldn't imagine what other punishment the Fire Lord could possibly plan for him apart from exile, though a few choice tortures came swiftly to mind.

Zuko hastily mopped the water from his body, roughly running the stiff towel over his pale skin. He knew it wasn't fair to feel so indignant about being alive, but he couldn't help it. He was tired of all this running and chasing and hunting. He felt guilty about dragging his old uncle around the rough countryside. He was cold and hungry and his back hurt from sleeping on the hard ground. Worst of all, he couldn't bring himself to complain to his arthritic old relative about all this because he was just too damn stubborn. Gods, why was life so hard? He just wanted it all over with so he could go home to the Fire Nation, reclaim his throne and honour, and enjoy a hot bath!

With a frustrated grunt, Zuko threw his towel into the water. He knelt and angrily wrung the towel out, imagining the girl's slender neck in his hands, her blue eyes staring back fearfully, bulging. He watched the crystalline drops splash and sparkle down his bare arms.

_Trust me Zuko, it won't be much of a match…_

Her self-assurance – that pure, unwavering confidence radiating from her firm stance and intense glower – had stunned him more than her attack. Those words had been haunting him for the past few weeks. What would happen at their next encounter? Who would he have to dispatch first – the Avatar, or the girl? It was obvious she was close to mastering Waterbending, if she had not already. Could he possibly be strong enough to fight both of the benders? Better to fight her first, he reasoned, as a warm-up to the Master of the Elements.

It was a fight he both looked forward to and dreaded. He didn't know why he was obsessing so much about it – about her – but he knew when they next met, it would not be pretty. He was right about one thing: she _was_ a big girl now. She had matured since their first encounter, in more ways than one, and somehow, it felt good to know he had a tangible challenge to overcome. He would focus on defeating her. Once he had done that, the Avatar would be his.

But he wouldn't kill her. No, he would only kill her with kindness and be the nobler one when he stood over her in triumph. It would have been dishonourable to do anything other than return the small favours mercy demanded. He would spare her pretty face and delicate form and she would be grateful to him and she would fear and respect him the way a peasant should fear and respect a prince…

The thought of that day warmed him. He smirked to himself as he dressed, pulling the rough cloth of his tunic over his head. As his head emerged from the collar, he had the eerie sensation he was being watched.

He looked about surreptitiously, spotting a flicker of movement just beyond the bushes. Carefully, and without arousing suspicion, the Firebender reached down to gather up his soap and towel. He turned his back and lit a fireball within his palm and took a step forward.

Suddenly, he spun on his heel and hurled the globe of flame at the trees.

A throaty scream erupted from the undergrowth, a ghastly noise that made Zuko back away in terror, his bones tingling with fright.

Night was practically day compared to the oily shape that rose from the woods. Before he could register what was happening, the swift black shadow was thundering toward him, a rippling, malevolent darkness that suddenly overtook him—

He saw nothing else.

* * *

**So, you can see where this is going, right? Damn you, plot bunnnies...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A few quick notes: **

**_The Gift_ was continued with my endorsement by a writer named Ambrant Arandel. Admittedly, I asked for 100 reviews because I had no idea whatsoever how I would end the story. AA did a good job of it with his own take, so go read _The Prince's Gift. _I'll do my best to write something to finish it off, but I'm a little preoccupied with the other stuff I've been working on, so it's not high on my priority list.**

**And for anyone who made a request of me to either continue fics or write something they had in mind - I haven't forgotten you. Those are on my list and I have written some of them, they're just not up to my standards, but I'll get to them soon.**

**Onto the next chapter of overused plot silliness...**  
_

* * *

_

_One night later, and not too far away…_

_

* * *

_

The trio was bedding down for the night. Aang got a fire started while Katara was mending yet another tear in Sokka's pants. Momo batted at a moth fluttering around the welcoming campfire, and the water boy watched him moodily, leaning up against Appa's shaggy hide.

"I'm hungry," Sokka whined. "Don't we have anything to eat?"

"Sokka, do you _ever_ shut up about your stomach?" Katara snapped irritably. "You know, some of us have self-control. And don't give me that line about being a growing young warrior – I'm growing too, and I don't eat nearly half as much as you!"

The Water Tribe boy was about to give a hot retort when they heard a blood-curdling cry from deep within the woods. It was a like a wail, or a staccato scream, or…

"Horse!" Aang whispered excitedly. "That was a horse whinny!"

The frightened water siblings snapped their heads around. "A horse? Don't be ridiculous Aang, there's no such thing as horses! Unicorns, maybe, but horses?" Sokka said.

The strangled cry sounded again, sending icy chills up the trio's spines. Katara clutched at the handfuls of fabric and Sokka buried himself into Appa's thick hide just a bit deeper.

"No, you guys don't understand, I've seen a horse before, a hundred years ago in the Fire Nation when I was visiting my friend Kuzon." Aang said eagerly. "They're really cool to ride!"

"Aang, we're thousands of miles from the Fire Nation. Even if horses really did exist, what would they be doing in the Earth Kingdom?"

"I dunno. Grazing?" He picked up his glider and popped it open.

"Wait, where are you going?" Katara got up.

"I'm going to find out what that noise was. You two stay here with Appa." And off he went, gliding up into the night sky.

"Aang wait! It could be dangerous!" Katara called after the monk, but he disappeared over the moonlit forest canopy. She huffed. "He's going to get himself killed if he keeps doing crazy stuff like this. What if the Fire Nation is out there?"

"Don't worry. We haven't seen Zuko for weeks. If he's still after us, he's waaaay behind us. Maybe if we're lucky, he froze to death in the North Pole." Sokka took out his boomerang and began sharpening it.

Katara looked at her brother in shock. Sokka had grown bitterer since Yue had died, and she began to wonder if her brother was blaming the prince and his uncle somehow.

"That's not fair, Sokka. Iroh helped us save the whole Water Tribe. How can you wish ill upon him?"

"How can you defend him? He's Fire Nation! They killed our mother!" Sokka spat.

"General Iroh didn't kill our mother, and neither did Zuko!" Katara yelled back.

"Oh, yeah, right. Your _boyfriend_ has only been trying to kill us since, what, the beginning?"

Katara flushed. _Damn that bounty hunter._ "He's _not_ my boyfriend! Not everyone from the Fire Nation is evil, you know. Stop pinning all your hang ups on people who don't deserve it!"

Sokka crossed his arms and snorted, glaring in the other direction. The water girl sighed and she sat down by the fire. "Listen Sokka, I know it's been hard for you since we left the North Pole. But blaming everyone from the Fire Nation for the war is what Jet did, remember? I don't want you to get like that."

The young warrior scraped his whetstone against the razor-fine edge of his boomerang, sending a shower of sparks out. He gripped them both tightly for a moment and let out a long breath, eyes closed.

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's just..."

"It's okay. I know." Katara smiled wanly at her brother. She listened to the teeth-aching scrape of stone grinding against metal.

"For the record, I don't blame him. Either of them." Sokka said finally. "They just make things harder for us, you know?"

"General Iroh seemed like a wise man," Katara said after a thoughtful pause. "Maybe if we're lucky, some of that wisdom will rub off on Zuko. Maybe that's why they've stopped chasing us."

"Don't get your hopes up. They're still after Aang, and they'll catch up to us eventually. You know Zuko. He won't just give up." Sokka smirked. "Don't worry. You'll get to see your boyfriend again."

Katara furiously flung his half-mended pants at his head and he laughed. "We're supposed to be worrying about Aang right now, not playing matchmaker!"

"What? Can I help it if I get weird ideas? Besides, he'd be fun to torture, since I'm your big brother and have the right to exercise bodily threats." Sokka sighed wistfully.

"So now you're suggesting I start dating Prince Zuko so you can beat up on him?" Katara crossed her arms over her chest.

Sokka started, spluttering. "I'm not saying anything! Don't you _dare_ even think about that Katara!"

"You started it," she shot back. "Maybe I should go and kiss a Firebender, just so I can watch your head explode."

"W-well… don't come crying to me if you get burned!" Sokka snorted. He sulked while Katara laughed inwardly, tasting victory over her brother's teasing.

"Anyhow, Aang will be fine. It's probably better off that he goes alone to ride _whatever _it is that's out there," Sokka said. "He'll be back soon. I'm sure of it."

* * *

Aang drank in the mild night air and let his glider ride the gentle updrafts. He watched the ground rushing beneath him through the sparse, budding canopy below, trying to spot the source of the uncanny whinny.

His heart leapt with joy at the thought of seeing a horse again. A hundred years ago, Kuzon had taken him to a hilly plain in the Fire Nation. They had hidden behind some boulders for hours to wait for the legendary beasts to make an appearance.

"They only show up if they want you to see them," Kuzon had whispered. "We have to patient."

And sure enough, when the moon was at its zenith and the boys had nearly given up on their quest, the creature appeared. Aang had no words to describe the sight of the beast at the time, its chestnut coat gleaming in the moonlight, its big, soft eyes staring placidly back. It was a strong, beautiful animal, but at the same time, its sheer size and rippling musculature made it look like a dangerous predator.

Not that any of that had stopped the monk from trying to ride the beast.

Aang had soared into the air on his glider and dropped down on top of the creature. He lasted all of 3 seconds on the horse's back as the twisting, writhing, panicked monster bucked him off. He fell to the ground, his head hitting the hard-packed dirt, and he was dazed a moment. The horse could have killed him with a mighty stomp of its glistening hoof had Kuzon not scared it away, waving his arms wildly.

The little monk lay on the grass, gasping for air, laughing. "That was awesome!"

Kuzon frowned. "Man, now I'll never get my turn. Horses learn fast, you know. He won't come back to this spot now."

"Oh. Sorry Kuzon, I didn't know you wanted a turn."

The Fire Nation boy shrugged a little sadly, and Aang felt guilty for disappointing him. "It's okay. Maybe next time."

But there was no next time. Neither of them had seen a horse since that night. And then Aang had run away…

Now, a hundred years later, the Avatar promised he would ride a horse for Kuzon.

The neigh reverberated close by, a hollow, throaty whine that seemed to call to the monk invitingly. Aang swerved toward the sound, his heart beating madly in rapturous anticipation.

* * *

Hours later, the water siblings, still waiting up for their friend, decided it had been too long since Aang's departure.

"We should try to find him. He could be in trouble." Sokka said, pacing fretfully. "Man, I knew it was a bad idea for him to go off alone!"

Katara pushed her tongue against the inside of her cheek, deciding not to point out he had not been so concerned a few hours ago. "He could come back at any minute. You take Appa and search for him. Be back here in two hours. I'll wait for him here."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Katara crossed her arms and pointed at the bucket of water by the fire. "I've got plenty of ammo. And I've got Momo. Just go."

Sokka nodded. Katara watched her brother climb onto the flying bison's neck. With a curt yip-yip, they were soaring off in the same direction Aang had gone.

The Waterbender settled in for the wait, praying to the spirits the Avatar was okay. She watched the campfire in a trance, prodding it gently with a stick, and found herself thinking about her fight with Zuko. It was still so unreal in her mind, the way she had defeated him. A thrill went through her as she remembered how her first few blows had struck him down. Of course at the time, she was only concerned about keeping him away from Aang, but in hindsight, it had been a real rush to beat the Firebending prince.

She wouldn't admit it, but she wanted a rematch. A real rematch. She wanted to see if she could beat him again, without the full moon or the sun to give either of them the advantage. She wanted to be better than him. She wanted to be able to protect Aang and her brother. She wanted to see Zuko beg her to stop…

As she watched the fire dance in the pit, her eyelids drooped and she nodded off, feeling the soothing heat on her skin…

* * *

Katara woke with a start at the sound of a rustle in the bushes.

_I must have dozed off… what time is it?_

The snap of twigs continued and her heart leapt. She jumped to her feet a little groggily and took a stance.

"Aang?" She called out hesitantly. "Sokka? Is that you?"

_Stupid girl, it could be anyone. Don't let whoever it is know you're alone!_

"Hey Momo, did you hear that?" She asked the lemur, pretending he was a strapping, burly fellow with a big sword and a mean temper. "You wanna check it out?"

She bent a water snake out of the bucket and slowly edged towards the noise. She thought for a moment that she saw a flicker of white, but it was just the moonlight on the leaves.

"Just a rodent, or something, I bet." She said aloud again, but she did not let her guard down. Her heart thudded madly in her chest, and though she was a master Waterbender, she wished she had something a little sturdier to back her up, like Sokka's club, or the all-powerful Avatar.

The flicker of movement caught her eye once more and this time, she lashed out with a lightning-fast water whip.

The scream from the bushes elicited a scream of her own. Katara dropped the water whip and skidded away from the underbrush as a massive creature reared up. A long, white face and broad, muscular neck came up, the pointed ears flattened back, as two hoofs clawed blindly at the air. The creature bared is big, square teeth, nostrils flaring, as it came crashing down over the edge of the brush. It panicked and kicked, its huge body trapped over the dense foliage, and it tossed its wild black mane angrily.

Katara took two more steps back in terror. The massive beast thrashed as the thorny hedge scraped its sensitive underside, but it could not quite get its hind over the brambles. It squealed in increasing panic, and the Water Tribe girl could not tear her eyes from the wild white animal.

She didn't know how she managed to shake herself out of paralysis, but she found herself at the beast's side, determined to help it out of its thorny trap. She kept well away from the kicking hind legs and dodged anytime the creature's mass came careening at her. When it had stilled some, she dug her arms into the brush, wincing at the sharp burrs tearing at her sleeves. She managed to push down just enough so the horse could clamber awkwardly over it, but as she saw the giant hoof coming towards her face, she knew she had made a mistake.

Darkness was sharp and blunt and swift.

* * *

**A note to anyone who has never worked with horses: Never, ever, ever stand behind a horse. Their middle names are always "Kill Me In One Kick." **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, so this is a weird story, but the plot bunnies Wouldn't. Go. Away.  
Just a note: it's a relatively short one, like Ho'Wan. Have fun anyhow.**

* * *

The Waterbender opened her eyes, her cheek feeling hot and swollen. She gingerly reached up and felt a sticky ooze trickling from her temple. She groaned and sat up hazily, her head throbbing. 

"Aang? Sokka?" She found herself lying next to the campfire, but neither of her companions was around. Who had dragged her away from the bushes?

Momo chattered worriedly, pawing at her face.

"Momo…" she looked around and froze. The great beast stood silently watching her from the edge of the campfire's light. Dimly, she could see a matted track where her body had been dragged from the edge of the woods. The lemur could not have moved her, leaving only the great animal standing vigil over her now.

Katara stared into the creature's long, solemn face, its dark eyes following her every movement. It stood proudly, its sinewy neck flexing to show the relief of strong, supple muscles tracing through its lean body. Its coat was snow white, flecked here and there with grey spots, and its mane was jet black, as were its hoofs. The water girl thought she had never seen a more beautiful or noble looking creature in all the lands.

"You're… you're a horse, aren't you?" She asked quietly, awestruck. She didn't know if it could understand her, but its eyes watched her intelligently, almost questioningly.

The creature stood a moment more, and it _nodded – a_ bob of the head, its ears flickering in acknowledgement.

Katara's breath hitched. A real live horse! Aang would be so happy to know they existed – no, were _still _alive!

She slowly stood and the creature skittered back warily, tossing its head.

"Whoa, whoa, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," Katara stayed slightly hunched, as low as possible, her arms out. She moved sluggishly to the pail of water and dipped her hand in, forming the blue healing glove, which she gently placed over her swollen cheek and then on the cut on her forehead. She relaxed and let the soothing coolness trickle off her face before wiping it clean with a towel, then got to work on the bloodied scrapes on her hands and arms.

When she was done, she looked over at the horse. It was rooted to the spot. In the moonlight, she could see a nasty gash and several bloody nicks on its underside.

"Hey, do you want me to help you with your injuries? I'm a healer," she said to the horse. She picked up the pail and took a step forward, but the beast shied away, its hoofs sounding loudly on the hard-packed earth. Katara backed off once more, unsure of how to deal with this skittish creature's moods.

She thought a moment and reached for her sack, taking out a small apple. She carefully cut it into eighths with a penknife and offered a slice up on her upturned palm.

"Here. Have some," she said. The horse's ears flicked and she could hear it snuffling in the dark. The beast stepped forward and Katara reached out, extending her arm out as far as she could reach, her hand trembling. She wasn't sure what the thing ate, though she was mostly certain it wasn't little girls. Momo liked apples – maybe this beast would too.

The horse stretched out its long neck, sniffing at the air, smelling the fragrant juices of the apple. It reached forward, legs planted and stiff, and lipped at the apple tentatively. A long pink tongue snaked out and snatched the slice up. It instantly retracted his head, munching noisily, salivating and creating a white foam around its lips.

Katara giggled. "Messy eater, aren't you?" She offered it another piece, a smaller one, and the horse took another step forward. By the time half the apple had been eaten, the beast was standing next to the girl, letting her stroke its velvety grey muzzle. She marveled at the creature's stoic beauty and smooth lines. She continued to feed it apple slices until she had no more, watching in fascination as its jaws worked, and furtively inspecting the horse's damaged belly.

"Full yet?" She asked. The creature lowered its head, inspecting her juice stained hands and nipping at her pockets in search of more food. Katara couldn't help but laugh as it nuzzled her and she flung her arms around its neck and buried her face its thick mane. She could feel its muscles clench and ripple beneath her touch. It smelled slightly of straw and wood smoke.

"You're beautiful…" she cooed. "I wonder if you have a name. Apart from horse, I mean."

The horse snorted indignantly as it raised its proud head. The noise seemed almost familiar.

"Let me look at those cuts, okay?" She bent down and the horse did not flinch from her probing touch. She dipped her hand in the bucket once more and formed her healing hand, applying it to the long, bloody gashes on the horse's side. The horse squealed in complaint.

"Easy boy," she could see now it was obviously a stallion. "I'm trying to help." Her hands worked slowly along his belly until all the cuts were healed over. She wiped the blood matted into his fine hairs away with the remaining water and stood back to admire her work.

"Brave boy," she coddled the horse, patting its thick neck. He tossed his mane, tail raised, looking proud and impressive in the glow of the moon. Katara smiled. Something told her he was happy.

She sat down and prodded at the fire, trying to decide what to do next. How long had she been unconscious? Judging by the stars and the moon, probably not more than an hour. She thought about leaving the campsite and searching for Aang and Sokka, but it would not be safe to wander the woods alone. _Better just stay here until morning, at least_, she reasoned. Her mind flooded with worry – what if Aang had been captured by the Fire Nation? What if he was hurt somewhere, alone in the dark? What about Sokka and Appa? Where were they?

"I guess it's just you, me, and Momo for now," Katara said absently. "Sokka and Aang will sure be surprised to find you here. I just hope they're okay."

The horse clopped up next to her and he nuzzled her comfortingly. She smiled at him and stroked his nose.

"You're quite the affectionate one, aren't you?" She teased. The horse whickered and gave her a wet kiss on the cheek with his apple juice lips.

"Eew! Silly boy!" Katara gently pushed the horse's face away and he stood looking affronted while she wiped the sloppy mess off her face. She stood and laughed and reached forward to embrace the young stallion. "Aw, don't be hurt. I just think you're moving a little fast." She chuckled, one hand gently rubbing his withers. He lowered his head so he stood cheek to cheek with her, and _sighed_.

"It's funny," Katara said quietly, running a finger up and down the centre of his long face. "You remind me of someone, but I can't quite put my finger on it…" She drew her fingers over the stallion's jaw and up to his ear, absently tracing circles around his cheeks and tousling his forelock. The horse shivered in ecstasy.

Suddenly, a shrill whinny sounded distantly in the woods. The horse started, raising his head, ears flickering toward the call. The neigh sounded again, closer. He whipped around, nudging her away and circling his massive bulk around her protectively, still staring into the trees.

"What is it? Are there more of you?"

Momo, who had been warily keeping his distance from the strange creature, climbed onto her shoulder. She could feel the lemur tensing, his claws digging into her skin, tail wrapped protectively around her neck.

Faintly, there came the sound of heavy galloping. The ground seemed to shudder under Katara's feet.

The white stallion paced forward, ears pulled back, lips drawn. He lowered his head and marched into a break in the bushes, snorting.

"Hey! Where are you going?" The Waterbender called. The distant neigh was very close now, a piercing banshee's cry that made Katara shudder. She realized with dismay that all the water in the bucket had been used up, and her water skin was with Sokka, strapped into Appa's litter. She had no way of protecting herself.

A thunderous rumbling approached. The water girl stared hard into the darkness, looking for the source of the noise. _Oh boy, I hope it's Appa this time._

The white stallion gave a throaty roar of challenge and bolted into the woods, his massive hindquarters kicking up a spray of dirt and gravel. Katara watched the silvery form weave between the trees, dodging shadows, aiming for something…

And then she saw it. The black shadow came darting up from between the trees, an inky mass of midnight barreling towards her. Its eyes glowed yellow as it charged at her, snorting demonic fire.

Momo screeched and leapt from her shoulder, but Katara was paralyzed with fear. A cry of terror and dismay lodged in her throat as she faced the charging beast.

Suddenly, the sound of hoofs on hard earth doubled, and the black horse became a blur of grey as the white stallion crashed into it heedlessly. The Waterbender finally found her voice and she screamed as the huge beasts tumbled to the ground in a tangle of long, sinewy limbs. The bulk of their massive bodies hit the ground with a sickening thud.

The two horses struggled up, snorting. The black horse was the bigger of the two, easily, and it twitched its ears in annoyance, teeth bared. The young stallion stamped at the ground and put his body between the black horse and Katara.

The water girl stared at the black horse. _Yellow eyes, snorting fire…_

_Zuko…_

She didn't know how she came to that conclusion. But she could sense something wasn't quite right about the animal. It radiated pure malice, heaving with deep, shuddering, unnatural breaths. A dark, bloody foam formed on its lips as it stared back, wild-eyed, at the Waterbender.

_But if that's Zuko, then what, or _who_, is…_

Katara gasped as her feeble brain made the connection.

_"Aang?"_

* * *

**Horse fact: Horse breeds come in four categories including cold-bloods, hot-bloods, warm-bloods and ponies. Zuko is, by definition, of the hot-blooded variety, marked by fiery, proud, spirited temperaments. I kid you not. Admit it, Nickelodeon, this story is begging to be animated.**  



	4. Chapter 4

**As a few equine enthuiasts have told me, the best way to deal with a horse if you have to go around its back is to trail your touch down its body so it knows you're back there. And don't linger. Personally, I'm not a fan of horse butts, as it tends to be the end where poop is made and ejected.** **But in Zuko's case... well... **

**You know what? I'm not even going there.**

**I bet the end of that last chapter threw you like Aang off a horse. Well, a warning: you're about to have your head stomped on some more. _Stomp! Stomp Stomp Stomp! _You have been forewarned.**

**

* * *

**

Katara couldn't believe it. Ridiculous as it sounded, somehow, Zuko and Aang had been turned into horses. And now they were fighting over her.

The white stallion reared and galloped at the black horse, trying to force it away. The blackie turned and kicked out with its powerful hind legs. The blow connected to the white horse's breast, striking with loud thumps. He stumbled back, but whirled with great speed and struck out with both hoofs, kicking the black Zuko-horse in the shoulder. The evil-looking creature blew a plume of grey smoke from its nostrils as it screamed and scampered away. The white horse spun again and reared o its hind legs, forcing his opponent back, pawing menacingly at the air in front of the blackie's long, angular, angry face. The Zuko-horse backed away, stymied. It clamped at the air, trying to bite the white Aang-horse, but its teeth snapped together loudly, emptily. It tried instead to go around the white horse to get to Katara, but the white stallion continued its barrage of hoofs and gnashing teeth.

Katara backed away as the battle raged on. For some reason, the black horse was intent on reaching her. If only she had some water, she could help Aang!

"Katara!" A voice cried out from above. She looked up.

"Sokka!" The flying bison came surging downwards. The horses started, whinnying in surprise, and they broke apart, retreating from each other.

"Don't let him escape!" A gruff voice cried out. Katara looked up at the litter in confusion. A portly old man pointed at the stampeding horses imploringly.

"What… what are you doing here?" The words escaped her mouth, though she already knew the answer to that question. Where the Dragon of the West went, so went Zuko.

"He's getting away! Quickly!" Iroh barked. Sokka leapt from the shaggy bison's neck, followed by the Fire Nation general. Appa growled, apparently understanding the situation, and he took off to block the horses' exit from the clearing.

"Sokka, it's Aang!" Katara cried after her brother. "Zuko's—"

"A Werehorse, we know," He replied, unslinging a lariat from around his chest.

"He came out of nowhere, and then Aang saved me—"

"I saved who from the what now?"

The little monk appeared at her side, snapping his glider shut. He looked a little haggard, a large purple lump on the side of his head, but he was very much human.

Katara blinked. She stared at the Avatar, then at the two horses stampeding frantically around the campsite's perimeter, searching for a way out. Appa was effectively blocking the one easy path through the thorny bushes, scaring the wits out of the horses.

"But if you're you, who's…"

"It's Zuko," Sokka explained. "Aang saw him first. He tried to ride him, but got bucked off and hit his head. I found him with General Iroh, unconscious. He asked us to help him search for Zuko after he went missing last night."

Katara gaped, baffled. "Wait, who—"

"I need your help!" Iroh called. "We need to corral them!"

The trio jumped into action. Katara ran and grabbed her blessedly filled water skin from Appa's litter. The boys closed in on the white stallion while Iroh approached the black horse, cornering it into the bushes with hands full of fire. The great beast snorted fire right back and reared, causing the old man to step back. It whirled, spotting Katara, and charged at her once more.

This time the Waterbender was ready. The girl uncapped her skin and unleashe a stinging water whip, striking the animal smartly on its sensitive nose. It screamed and skidded to a stop, ears flattened against its head indignantly. Katara took the moment's hesitation to wrap a water snake around the horse's ankles, freezing it into a tight binding. The black horse neighed and bucked, tripped, and crashed down to the ground shoulder-first. Iroh quickly pinned its hindquarters and cinched its flailing legs together with a lasso. He tied all four legs up tightly and quickly got up off the thrashing, screaming creature's form.

Meanwhile, Aang and Sokka had managed to throw the rope around the white stallion's neck. It kicked out and squealed, rearing, the whites of his eyes showing clearly in the night. The boys pulled on the rope, terrified.

"It's okay, you're safe now!" Katara cried, running to the boys' aid. The stallion whinnied at the sound of her voice and instantly relaxed. She reached out tentatively and stroked his trembling face, brushing his jet black forelock out of his wild eyes. She cooed soothingly to him. "Good boy... pretty boy... you saved my life!" She hugged the white horse around the neck.

Aang and Sokka exchanged looks. Iroh pursed his lips and smiled.

"I see you and my nephew are already acquainted," he coughed politely, grinning.

Katara froze. She felt a hot blush flow over skin from the head down.

"I… what?"

"That's Zuko," Sokka rasped dryly. "You're. Hugging. Zuko."

Katara stepped away and stared into the horse's long, stoic face. She glanced at the immobilized, yellow-eyed creature struggling and breathing fire in the dirt, then back.

"No. You guys totally have it wrong. That evil horse over there MUST be Zuko." She floundered.

"...We're pretty sure we know what we're talking about," Aang said, toeing the ground uncomfortably.

Katara's mouth fell off her face. "Okay, what the heck is going on?"

General Iroh tugged his beard thoughtfully. "Last night, a storyteller told us about a Werehorse that roamed these woods. My nephew didn't believe him, of course, but I've seen some pretty amazing things in my life not to believe the tale. Zuko went away for a bath and didn't come back. This morning, I found him lying in the middle of the woods, naked, with a hoof print on his chest and a bite mark on his shoulder – the signs that he had been turned by a Werehorse." Iroh gently felt over the white stallion's right shoulder. Katara could see it now – the white horse hair and the curve in the animal's musculature had covered the raw, raised flesh quite well.

"Zuko was ill all day. I left him to find the storyteller and discover the cure. When I returned, the sun set and the moon came out, and my nephew began to change..." Iroh shuddered. He couldn't go on.

Aang chimed in. "I found the white horse a few hours ago and tried to ride him. I didn't know it was Zuko and he threw me off. The next thing I knew, Iroh and Sokka are bent over me, and they tell me Zuko's a horse now, and I was all 'huh?' Sorta like you right now, Katara."

She licked her dry lips. Surely they were joking? This had to be some kind of practical joke. Any minute now, Zuko would jump out of the bushes and yell "Surprise!" and they could all go back to trying to kill each other the way they used to…

"So… if this is Zuko… _who _is that?" She pointed at the black horse. She looked a little more carefully and it struck her – the black Werehorse was a mare.

"Zuko's sire," Iroh explained. "The one that made him like this. We're very lucky to have caught them both at the same time. Now we can solve this mystery and rid the area of a great danger."

The mare snorted malevolently, struggling against her bonds. A plume of smoke trailed up from her nostrils.

"But... how come she's got yellow eyes and the whole Firebending thing going for her?" Katara asked.

"Another part of Werehorse lore: the were-sire or dam takes on the attributes of those he or she turns, stealing their bending powers and some of their traits. In this case, Zuko's heritage and the ability to Firebend."

"See, now you know how I feel," Sokka sighed. "Weird magic stuff always freaks me out."

Katara ignored her brother and mulled over the old general's words. "Is that why she was attacking me? So she could steal my Waterbending skills and make me a… a Werehorse too?"

Iroh cleared his throat uncomfortably. "No, no, I don't think so. I think she saw you as a… potential rival."

"Rival? For what?"

Iroh covered his wide smile with his sleeve. "For her mate, of course."

The white Zuko horse took a step forward and nuzzled Katara's ear affectionately, blowing a hot breath down her shirt. She squealed and jumped away, suddenly aware of who she was dealing with.

"I think he likes you," Iroh chuckled.

Sokka and Aang were not amused.

Katara tamed her furious blush and gently stopped the stallion's advances with a gentle slap to his soft nose. "So… what do we do now? Is he stuck like this?"

"No. Thank the gods I encountered you three. We have the cure in our hands." Iroh said.

The trio stared at him blankly.

"The storyteller told me the Werehorse's curse can only be broken by doing the impossible. Have you ever heard the expression, 'you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink?'"

The Avatar and the Water children glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Well, it's true. Unless you're a Waterbender."

* * *

Sokka refilled the bucket with cold, clean water from the nearby stream while the others kept their eyes on the captive mounts. Katara dipped her hands into the liquid and closed her eyes, focusing, filling her mind with soothing, healing waves of energy that pulsed through her fingertips with each heartbeat. Soon, the whole bucket glowed with her power. She smiled down at her work and gently brought a globe up and out of the pail and presented it to the white Zuko horse.

"Here," she said quietly. The horse glanced warily at the strange glowing ball floating before him and shivered, but Iroh steadied him and kept him from shying away. "Drink up."

Zuko stared into her eyes in askance. She smiled back at those dark, long-lashed eyes, which were nothing like the prince's cold, hard human ones, and thought for a moment she could see the noble man beneath the noble creature. She reached out and stroked his velvety muzzle one last time. He closed his eyes and gently leaned into her touch, whickering softly. Then he started drinking.

In short time, the entire ball of water had been lapped up. Zuko staggered a moment, kneeled down, and rolled heavily over onto his side. His legs twitched and his body spasmed. The humans backed away and watched in horrified fascination. The short, silky white hairs fell away, the legs shortened and fleshed out, the bones cracked and set into a humanoid form, the muscles shrank, the neck and face retracted, and the dark mane disappeared. Within minutes, the great stomping animal was gone, and all that was left was Prince Zuko, lying asleep on the grass, completely naked.

Katara couldn't tear her eyes away until Iroh put a blanket over his nephew and rolled him over onto his back. A small part of her heart cried out for the fast friend she had made in the horse. She stared at Prince Zuko's peaceful features and wondered: would he remember anything?

"Ew, that was gross," Sokka grimaced. "Let's try it on the other one!"

"Be careful. I don't know who or what that creature is," Iroh said in warning.

Katara had to bend the water straight down the black mare's throat this time. She kicked and snapped and was a generally a big brat, nearly tripping Aang in her wild thrashings, but the mare eventually settled and went still, falling heavily to the ground. Just as before, the horse's hair fell out, her long, lean body transforming in a few short minutes into a fully-developed woman with long, black hair and full, red, pouted lips. The boys turned their curious eyes away from her naked body as Katara covered her up with her sleeping bag.

"She… she kinda' looks familiar," Sokka said after a moment, looking at the woman's face. "Katara, do you…?"

Iroh looked over and gasped.

"Jun!"

The old man collapsed by the bounty hunter's side and inspected her face. He slapped her lightly and she groaned. Her dark eyes fluttered open.

"Hurhnn…? Wha… YOU!" She sat up, and the sleeping bag fell away from her exposed form. "What are you—_ack_!"

"Jun, you remember me, yes?" He stared earnestly into her face. She looked groggy and confused, deep dark circles haunting her eyes.

"Yes… what am I doing here? Where am I? What happened? Did you do this?" She demanded, pointing at her naked body.

Iroh waved her questions off. "What is the last thing you remember?"

She stared at him. Her eyes shifted back and forth as she recalled the events from her mind. "I was searching for my Xirxiu. He had run away…" She glared at him briefly. "No thanks to you." Then she noticed the others who had destroyed her livelihood standing about as well. She sneered bitterly. "So, I guess we're having a reunion. Is Angry Boy here too?"

"He is," Iroh looked over his shoulder at the form lying on the ground. "Just barely."

Jun frowned. "I was walking through the woods, trying to get to town before nightfall. I was almost there, and then I heard…" she shuddered, "Hoofs. Galloping. I thought it was a rhino, or maybe my Xirxiu, but it wasn't…" She held her head in one hand, the blanket slipping away, revealing a wicked spiral snake tattoo on her bare shoulder. Sokka's eyes glowed appreciatively. "Next thing I know, I'm lying here, naked, with you louts staring at me. Could I get some clothes already? It's kind of cold."

Aang and Sokka bounded away to find the beautiful woman something to wear.

"Jun, when and where was that?" Iroh asked seriously. She looked into his eyes a little fearfully.

"About two weeks after I met you, southeast of that monastery."

Iroh swore and pursed his lips.

"How... how long have I been out?" She asked carefully.

Iroh's face was solemn. "Three months."

Jun's face went a shade paler. She bowed her head and swore as Iroh put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Katara scratched her head. "I don't understand. I thought Werehorses turn back into people during the day."

"Not necessarily. If Jun's sire was a true purebred Werehorse, she may never have turned back into a human after she was bitten. She was only half Werehorse, in reality, and Zuko was only one quarter. Jun might never have turned back into a human, while Zuko, having been bitten by a half-breed, did, even if only for one morning." Iroh turned to the woman and smiled kindly. "We're lucky we saved you and Zuko both. You could have stayed like that forever otherwise."

The bounty hunter stared off into the dark, eyes flickering in deep thought. She tossed her head and snorted, as if trying to shake some sense out of her rattled brain.

"It's alright Jun, we'll take care of you. There's an Earth Kingdom town nearby. We'll set you up, help you find work…"

The boys brought her a spare pair of pants and a tunic and she pulled them on while they comforted her.

Deciding that the woman would be alright under the attentions of three smitten boy-men, Katara quietly crept over to Zuko's side. He lay still, his chest rising and falling with the steady rhythm of sleep. She knelt down and tucked the blanket under his chin, smoothing the stray hairs away from his face, admiring his strong jaw and cool skin. His scar really wasn't so bad…

"You were nice as a horse," she whispered smilingly. She ran her fingertip down the centre of his face, brushing his lips gently, her only way to say goodbye to a friend that never existed. "Too bad you're not like that all the time."

She tucked something into his upturned palm, then turned her back and left Zuko to sleep alone.

* * *

**Did I break your brain yet? Gawd, I love twists...  
Only one chapter left! Like I said, this was a short story...**


	5. Epilogue

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

**

* * *

**

_Three days later…_

The retired Fire Nation general, the banished prince, and the fully-recovered bounty hunter stood just beyond the Earth Kingdom town's city gate, saying their goodbyes. Fortunately for all of them, the townsfolk had been too engrossed by their haunting tale of Werehorses to identify the wanted travelers. Iroh turned out to be a pretty good storyteller himself, and had earned the three enough money to put Jun back on her two human feet.

"Well, Uncle Lazy, it's been a pleasure," Jun shouldered her rucksack and saluted languidly. "Thanks for everything."

"What will you do now?" The old general asked. The bounty hunter raised a shapely eyebrow and tossed her hair back.

"Are you kidding me? There's a mythical beast wandering around somewhere out there. It might be the last of its kind. Do you have any idea how much money that could fetch?"

"But you don't have your Xirxiu. How will you find the Werehorse?"

"The old fashioned way," she smiled. "Hey, it found me, didn't it? It's only a matter of time before I catch him."

Zuko, who had not said one word to the bounty hunter over the last three days, suddenly spoke up. "Jun. I have a proposal. Join me and my uncle and help us catch the Avatar."

The woman smirked. "Join you? You two barely have enough cash to feed yourselves. Why would I join up with you?"

Zuko bit his lip in thought, calculating the risks of revealing himself. "Do you know who I am?" He asked lowly.

Jun inclined her chin. "Yeah. I know. The banished fire prince. Ozai's boy. But that hardly impresses me." She scoffed.

Zuko ignored her slight. "When I bring the Avatar to my father, my exile will be over and I will be restored to my throne. When that happens, I can make you one of the richest and most powerful women in the Fire Nation." Zuko paced toward her, arms outstretched invitingly. She narrowed her eyes, lips twitching. "You could be a duchess. A lady of the court. Whatever your heart desires."

Jun sucked in her cheeks and appraised the young man from beneath her thick black lashes. She smirked and touched his scarred cheek, leaning in close.

"Would you make me Fire Lady?" she whispered huskily.

Zuko stiffened in shock. She curled closer to him, purring. "She's still too pretty for you, you know. That water girl. Though I can see why you like her."

The prince recoiled in disgust. "That peasant means nothing to me," he spat. _And neither do you…_

"Whatever," Jun waved, the moment gone. The bounty hunter looked him over once more. "So that bald monk you were after was the Avatar, huh? Good luck with that."

"So you won't join us?"

Her lips tightened into a thin line. An almost sad look crossed her face. Was that… pity? She looked away, into the sky.

"Some bounties aren't worth it," she said quietly. "One day you'll that figure out."

Zuko bit his tongue and snorted to himself. _I didn't need her anyways._

He wrinkled his nose in disgust as Jun leaned down and pecked his delighted uncle on each cheek before turning on her booted heel. She marched into the woods, tossing her black mane behind her.

The two Fire Nation renegades started in the opposite direction.

"So you don't remember anything about the incident?" Iroh asked again.

Zuko growled. "For the last time, no. I have some memories of you finding me in the clearing. I remember seeing Jun as a horse that first night after my bath… and that's all."

"Hmm. Well, maybe it's a good thing you don't remember." Iroh tugged on his beard as they walked up the path heading east. He decided it would not be a good idea to tell his nephew he had deliberately stalled their pursuit of the Avatar to give the youngsters the head start he had promised them after they had agreed to help save Zuko from the Werehorse's curse. In fact, he felt it was prudent not to mention any encounter with the three where the outcome wasn't successful. It would just put the prince in a foul mood.

Of course, Zuko was no fool.

There were a few minutes of silence as they walked, and Iroh could sense the suspicious twist of a question forming on his nephew's lips.

"You never did tell me how you cured me and Jun. How... _exactly... _did you manage to catch two rampaging horses on your own and force feed them _healing _water?"

Iroh grinned nervously. "Luck and skill, Prince Zuko. I'm not the doddering old man you think I am." He quickly turned the subject. "Say, I'm a touch peckish. Do you still have that apple you found?"

Zuko frowned, his hand darting to his pocket where he had been keeping the fruit. It was the oddest thing to wake up holding, but he knew it was important somehow. "I was saving it for later."

"You've been saving it for three days." Iroh arched an eyebrow.

"So I like apples," Zuko snapped. "I'm saving it for a special occasion."

"Like... when you meet your girlfriend again?" Iroh teased.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Zuko cried. "Will everyone stop calling her that?"

"Nay," Iroh laughed.

* * *

**END.**

* * *

**Well, thanks to the plot bunnies for making me write this oh-so-strange tale. I know some of you are probably thinking that Zuko as a horse was a little OOC for being all cuddly-wuddly with Katara so quickly, so I'm going to A/N the explanation.  
**

**Animals don't hide their emotions well: think about how a dog acts when he knows he's done something bad, even though you haven't stepped in it yet. As Werehorses, both Zuko and Jun were slaves to their primal instincts; hence kissses, hugs and nuzzles for Katara (assuming Zuko has deeply seated feelings for the Water girl a la obsession with their duel); and in Jun's case, severe jealousy a la stomp her to death (I'm using creative license for the crack pairing. Bare with me.)**

**Thanks to all the Zuko-is-a-horse supporters out there who hijacked my brain and threw it to the plot bunnies. This story is all your fault.**

**You haven't heard the last from me! Stay tuned for _The Longest Night_, more drabbles, and hopefully, one day, some day, a real non-Avatar novel! **


End file.
